Aoi Yume Fuyu
by Kang Xiu
Summary: Aoi Yume Fuyu means Blue Dream Winter. Basically it's a bunch of haikus in five parts for FY people. Suboshi, Amiboshi, Hikitsu, Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, and Chichiri. I took the bishis of all the people I know for subjects
1. Kotoba

Disclaimer: I am sick of writing disclaimers!!! I own nothing!!!  
  
Aoi Yume Fuyu (Blue Dream Winter)  
  
Aoi Yume Fuyu Part One  
"Kotoba"   
"Words"  
  
Amiboshi:   
Holding a reed flute  
I reached for dragonfly notes  
Still too far away  
  
When sunlight comes once  
It's so hard to let it go  
Remember me, please  
  
Suboshi:  
Clinging to your hand  
I never wanted to leave  
I should have back then  
  
A treasure that's gone  
Amethyst your eyes once were  
Before I closed them  
  
Hikitsu:  
A snake of coiled ice  
In it's freezing loveliness  
I waited so long  
  
It's all right to rest  
You would want me to dream, right?  
Tomite, I stayed  
  
Nuriko:  
Violet curtains  
I have lost sense of it all  
Shrouding myself here  
  
Should I let go now?  
Or should I keep the memory?  
Someday I will learn  
  
Hotohori:  
A dream I follow  
This country will be brilliant  
I wish for clear paths  
  
Someday I will find  
What I hold  
Is clearly  
What I give life to  
  
Tasuki:   
Hold your head up high  
Lekka Shin'en! Quivering  
Truth is glowing, here  
  
I have made this vow!  
Even as my "wing" shines red  
I will protect them  
  
Chichiri:  
Sparkling and aching  
My past and future are clear  
For now na no da!  
  
Taking off my mask  
I reveal myself truly  
Forever no da. 


	2. Uta

Aoi Yume Fuyu Part Two  
"Uta"  
"Song"  
  
Amiboshi:  
Lost and crying, I picture  
The memory that  
Is you now  
Can you forgive my mistake?  
  
Suboshi:  
Stretching out my hand for you  
I could not see  
For white fog  
Tell me I'm not alone now  
  
Hikitsu:  
I promised and it binds me  
I am sorry  
Now, and forever, too  
If I was not strong enough  
  
Nuriko:  
I cannot hide anymore,  
Can I? No.  
For the path is too clear  
But I go where I was meant  
  
Hotohori:  
In the seaweed, in the lake  
I realized once more  
That I only  
Can protect you. Nothing more  
  
Tasuki:   
To let a tear pass is to  
Betray the   
Hidden, locked self inside  
But even the strong can't win.  
  
Chichiri:  
I found that "true strength" come from  
A deep inside power  
Called "true love"  
Why don't you listen no da? 


	3. Inochi

Aoi Yume Fuyu Part Three  
"Inochi"  
"Life"  
  
Amiboshi:  
When I feel my peace  
Play the flute  
That's always enough  
  
Suboshi:   
Though I am sorry  
I can't win  
I'll always love you  
  
Hikitsu:  
Like the flower that  
Waits for spring  
I can bloom in time  
  
Nuriko:  
Close your eyes and think  
Can you feel  
A pulse deep inside?  
  
Hotohori:  
I can overcome  
Anything  
To protect her  
  
Tasuki:   
Lekka Shin'en! I  
Always call  
The flame inside me  
  
Chichiri:  
Memories will come  
Let them bloom!  
Trust yourself no da! 


	4. Yume

Aoi Yume Fuyu Part Four  
"Yume"  
"Dream"  
  
Amiboshi:  
You can always dream  
Set your inner self free like  
Ten thousand new songs  
Bloom freely for me, all right?  
Become your beauty  
  
Suboshi:  
There must always be  
A hope for every person  
Make sure it's fire stays  
I will never turn back from pain  
Feel the hope of dream  
  
Hikitsu:  
Going back will be  
Something I cannot force this  
Poor ghost to turn to  
I have learned about spirit  
Let a dream fly free  
  
Nuriko:  
Strength is not something  
That you can instantly achieve  
You have to put all  
Your dreams and love together  
Then build a real strength  
  
Hotohori:  
At the last moment  
I apologized to you  
Make the strength of dream  
Into a brilliant shining  
Love of life and hope  
  
Tasuki:   
As much as the world  
Tries to ignore it's dreaming  
There are those who see  
Dreams create an existence  
Never ever stop!  
  
Chichiri:  
As a well holds water  
Life holds dreams in an embrace  
So no one can say,  
And speak true, "Dreams are  
Useless" na no da 


	5. Namida wo Koete

Aoi Yume Fuyu Part Five  
"Namida wo Koete"  
"Overcoming Tears"  
  
Amiboshi:  
So the Flute I play  
Becomes an everlasting  
Keeper of my life  
  
Suboshi:  
So the love I hold  
Will always keep my life force  
Therefore I can smile  
  
Hikitsu:  
So the ice I move  
Carries my strength along  
I can see the light  
  
Nuriko:  
So the strength I bear  
Can be made into my sun  
I won't hide again  
  
Hotohori:  
So the land I rule  
Makes me stay to myself true  
I can't betray it  
  
Tasuki:  
So the fire I have  
Burns bright and stronger with hope  
Hope for their safety  
  
Chichiri:  
So the mask I use  
Can be cast aside from me  
Be strong na no da!  
  
Amiboshi:  
So I raise my flute  
I'll know this song forever  
Overcoming tears  
  
Be a clear sweet song  
Dance forward to a soft dream  
Overcoming tears  
  
Always shine brightly  
Be yourself to be yourself  
Overcoming tears  
  
Owari  
  
Please review~  
~Korin 


End file.
